1. Field
The following description relates to a reconfigurable processor, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable array that may switch between multiple processing modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a reconfigurable processor has hardware that may be tailored to perform a specific task. If a task is processed only in a hardware fashion, even a slight change of the task may make the processing of the task more difficult because of the fixed functionality of the hardware. On the other hand, if a task is processed only in a software fashion, changes to the task through software modification may be adjusted for but there is a disadvantage in that the task is processed slower as compared to the hardware-based processing.
Therefore, there is a desire for a reconfigurable processor that combines the advantages of hardware-based and software-based processing.